1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to multi-phase clock generation for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain electronic devices, such as DRAM, use clock signals for timing data transmission over communication channels. A clock signal typically has rising edges and falling edges. A rising edge is the transition of the clock signal from a low level to a high level. A falling edge is the transition of the clock signal from a high level to a low level.
Recently, the data processing speed of processors, such as a central processing unit (CPU), has been significantly improved. In order to match the improved data processing speed, high-speed data transmission schemes have been developed. For example, double data rate (DDR) schemes have been used with certain memory devices for data transmission. Examples of DDR schemes include DDR, DDR2, and DDR3. Memory devices using a DDR scheme transfer data on both the rising and falling edges of an external clock signal.